Laura's Beach
by Vegetes
Summary: Dib goes to California for the summer and Zim is left at home by the phone. But Dib meets a girl there, oooo, what will happen? **Yaoi-ish** Please R&R --Vegetes
1. The Vacation

My 2nd IZ fic, I love to write these, they're so fun! Please R&R and no flames plz! Once again I don't own any of these charas, I guess I kinda own the people at the beach, but I named them after my friends.......sooo......yea! If it's a bit rushed or short, sorry, I don't write well! ^^;; Enjoy!  
  
Dib sat in his desk at Skool drawing on a piece of paper, not paying any attention to his teacher, who was ranting about Doom. No one else was paying any attention to the teacher actually, their minds were on other things. It was half an hour till summer vacation and everyone was thinking about where to go and what to do. Dib was looking forward to a whole summer of being with Zim; he looked over at Zim and smiled. Zim felt that someone was looking at him and tilted his head up, he saw Dib and smiled back at him. They had gotten together about a month ago and everything was going perfectly. No one knew about them being together except from Gaz, and as far as they could tell, she didn't really care. Everyone else at Skool just thought that they were only best friends. Dib looked up from his drawing and looked at the clock, it was 2:50, 10 minuets to go.  
  
Zim looked over at Dib and saw that he was as excited as he was. Zim was counting the seconds to a whole summer with Dib, he had tons of things planned. Zim was gonna take Dib to the movies, a theme park that was opening not too far away from where he lived, and tons of other fun places. Yes, it was gonna be a great time. Zim looked down at his drawing of him taking over the world. He picked it up and crumpled it in his hand. He threw it in the trashcan, there was no need to take over the world anymore, he was staying here with Dib.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and the other students were out of the room in a flash screaming and pushing. Dib and Zim were brought out of their day dreaming and they got up and walked out of the classroom together.  
  
"So you wanna come over to my house." Zim asked.  
  
Dib sighed. "I can't, dad is holding some super important family meeting or something, I don't know if I'll be free tonight."  
  
"Oh..." Zim was obviously disappointed. "You'll call me though, right..?"  
  
"Of coarse I will, you can count on it." Dib looked around to make sure none of their classmates were watching and kissed Zim softly on the lips. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib and kissed him back. They stayed that way for a few minuets then Dib parted away from Zim gently and took his hand. Zim smiled as they started to walk home together. When they got to Zim's house they both sighed.  
  
"I guess this is my stop...seeya tomorrow..." Zim said as he slowly let go of Dib's hand.  
  
"Don't be sad, I'll call you, I promise." Dib leaned over and kissed Zim's cheek then smiled and walked off toward his home. Zim touched his cheek where Dib had kissed him and sighed happily. He then skipped inside and sat down on the couch by the phone to wait.  
  
Dib shifted his backpack over his other shoulder as he went inside.  
  
"I'm home!" He shouted, he went into the kitchen where his father and his sister were at the table. "Whats up?"  
  
A few minuets later....  
  
Dib trudged up the stairs to his bedroom slowly, he sat down on his bed and picked up the phone to call Zim. Zim picked up on the first ring and said happily.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Yea...it's me.."  
  
"You seem upset, is something wrong..?"  
  
"Kinda, can you meet me at the park in about 15 minuets, I gotta talk to you.."  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
Click.  
  
Zim hung up the phone and wondered what Dib was upset about. He hoped it wasn't anything bad as he put on his disguise and scurried out the door to go to the park. Zim ran down the street, thankful that the park wasn't that far from him, and saw Dib sitting on a bench by the bandstand. Zim hurried over to him and sat down next to him panting slightly.  
  
Dib looked at him and smiled a bit but then the smiled faded quickly. "Hey, glad you could make it."  
  
"Of coarse I could make it, I'd go anywhere at anytime for you, so, what did you need to tell me?"  
  
Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and held him close, not saying anything. Zim snuggled up close to him and closed his eyes. Dib stroked Zim's cheek gently and said, "I have bad news..."  
  
"What is it..?" Asked Zim, still snuggling against his lover.  
  
"I'm leaving, for the whole summer...."  
  
Zim sat up and stared at Dib. "What, no, why?"  
  
"I can't do anything about it, my dad told us today, we're going to California, we wont be doing anything together this summer..."  
  
"But I had so many things planned..."   
  
"I'm so sorry Zim, it can't be helped, we'll just have to wait till next summer.."  
  
Zim sighed, "It's alright, I understand...."  
  
Dib held Zim close again and rested his head on the back of the bench. Zim burried his face in Dib's shirt and thought, "That's too long to be away from Dib...how will I make it?" Zim held back his tears so he wouldn't make Dib even more upset than he already was.  



	2. Laura

Zim sighed as he stared out the window at the rain pouring down. Today was the day Dib was leaving for the whole summer, he would miss Dib so much...Dib had promised to stop at Zim's house and say goodbye before he left. Zim thought for a moment, maby he could kidnap Dib and not let him go so he'd have to stay here....no.....he couldn't do that to his lover. He saw a dark blue minivan park outside his house. It was Dib. Zim opened the door and ran outside to meet him.  
  
"Zim, your getting soaked!" Dib climbed out of the car and came up to Zim. He pulled Zim under the umbrella with him and looked at him. Zim stared back at him, not wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you...." He whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too.." Dib said, "It's not that long, time will fly by before you know it..I'll call you as much as I can.."  
  
"Will you think about me....?"  
  
"Everyday.."  
  
Zim flung his arms around Dib and hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. "I don't want you to go...."  
  
"I don't want to go either, but I don't have a choice....i have to go now.."  
  
Zim felt his eyes fill with tears as he kissed Dib passionately. Dib put a hand on Zim's cheek as he dropped his umbrella and held him closer. Suddenly Gaz leaned out the car window and yelled.  
  
"Come ON you guys, I'm tired of talking to Dad!!" She had been distracting their father while Dib had been saying goodbye.  
  
Dib broke the kiss and sighed. "Goodbye..." Then he picked up his umbrella and slowly walked away and got in the car. Zim watched as he drove off and raised a hand slightly.  
  
"Bye.." He whispered.  
  
Dib stared out the window as they drove to the airport, he didn't want to go at all. He looked down at a photo he was holding of himself and Zim. They were both smiling and had their arms around each other; it really was a good picture.  
  
"We wont be gone that long."  
  
Dib looked over and saw Gaz with her Gamelsave.  
  
"You'll be fine, and so will Zim," She continued, "Unless he finds another boyfriend while your gone."  
  
"That's not funny Gaz." Dib said. He turned away from her and bit his lip, what if Zim DID get another boyfriend while he was gone..?   
  
They arrived at the airport about a half an hour later, Dib grabbed his 2 suitcases and headed for the entrance, lugging them behind him. Gaz walked past him pulling her suitcase easily.  
  
"Hey," He said, "How come you got wheels and I don't, these are heavy ya know!"  
  
"I know," she said, and wheeled past him.  
  
Dib sighed in annoyance and continued pulling his suitcases into the airport. He found a roller thingy to set his suitcases on and he did so. Gaz came by and set her suitcases on top of his and walked away, leaving him to push them all. He growled and trudged over to the ticket claim and sat down in the seats next to them.  
  
"This is gonna be a long trip...." He said.   
  
Zim shut the door behind him as he went back into his house. He looked down at the floor, to lonely and sad to do anything. He sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball as he waited for the summer to pass. Gir came along and tried to cheer his master up.  
  
"Awww, somebody needs a huuuuuuggg!"  
  
"No hugs Gir..."  
  
Gir sensed that his master wanted to be alone and trudged out the door to play.  
  
Dib sat in his seat on the airplane, he had a killer headache. He had been seated next to a baby and an airsick kid. Gaz was sitting right behind him and her Gameslave was beeping loudly, he wanted to be back home with Zim. He pulled his complimentary pillow over his head and tried to drone out the sounds. He was not having a very good trip so far.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Dib was going crazy, the airsick kid had vomited all over the place, and he wasn't starting to feel so hot himself when a voice rang out over the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelt, we will be landing very shortly."  
  
"WOO HOO!" shouted Dib, everyone stared at him.  
  
"I don't like landing, that's the worst part.." Said the airsick kid as he pulled out another plastic sack.  
  
Dib sighed and hoped the plane would land soon. When the plane finally landed Dib grabbed his stuff and rushed off the plane before anyone else. He flopped down in the grass and kissed the ground. It was great to be on land again. Hid dad came over and said.  
  
"Come on son, lets get to our beachfront cabin and have some toast!"  
  
Toast, Dib didn't really feel like eating much after that plane ride. He picked up his things and went over to a car they had rented, it was waiting for them in the parking lot. It was a an hour long drive to their Cabin at the beach, Dib had slept the whole way over, he hadn't been able to sleep on the plane even though he had tried. He yawned as Gaz shook him awake, he got out of the car rubbing his eyes. He looked around and took in his surroundings. They were on a beach, a nice one at that. There were seagulls in a flock around some bread someone must have thrown. Some distance away he could see a group of people playing volleyball. He pulled his suitcases out of the car and dragged them into their cabin. The cabin was an old one, but it looked pretty good, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. Maby this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. He chose a room for himself and went into it. He started by unpacking his suitcases and shoving his clothes into the dresser. He pulled out the photo of him and Zim, he smiled and put in it a frame he had brought, then set it on his bedside stand.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dib turned around and saw beautiful a girl about his age standing in the doorway. She was wearing a glittery blue bikini, really cool sunglasses, and a straw hat. She came over to him, extended her hand and said,  
  
"Hi, my name is Laura, what's yours?"  



	3. The Call

Zim sat on his couch staring at the phone, ready to jump at it if it rang. It had been 3 days since Dib left and he was a wreck, he was so lonely and all he did was sit by the phone. Why hadn't Dib called? Was he to busy having fun? Had something happened? Was he hurt? Had there been an accident? Zim sighed and realized he was overreacting, Dib probly just had a lot to do and hadn't been able to call yet. Zim wrapped his arms around his knees, he wanted to do something, he wanted to do something with Dib. There had been nothing to do and it was getting boring, world domination wasn't a thing anymore, and there was no new machinery he needed to build, no homework to do, how was he going to survive this?  
  
Woosh! Sand flew up all around Dib as he missed the volleyball and tumbled into the sand. From the other side of the net he could hear Laura laughing. He got up and brushed the sand off him.  
  
"Oh yea?" He said, with an evil grin on his face, then he started to chase Laura. Laura shrieked and started to run but Dib was too fast. He tackled into and she fell into the sand. They both started laughing as some other kids came toward them, a girl and two boys.   
  
"Hi Rach!" Laura yelled, waving her arm franticly in the air.  
  
"Hi Laura!" Screamed the other girl, she was dressed in a tank top and shorts. She waved franticly back. "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Dib, he just got here!"  
  
Rach grabbed Dib by the shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. "Nice to meet you!" She shouted.  
  
"N-n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too!" Dib said shakily.  
  
Rach turned to Laura. "There's a beach party tonight, you wanna come, you can bring Dib too!"  
  
Laura gave Rach the evil eye. "This isn't just another plan to steal my balls, is it?!"  
  
Dib stared at them both, "Balls...?"  
  
Rach laughed and pulled off Laura's hat. Laura had her hair up in two balls on either side of her head.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Said Rach, "Your balls are so shiny today, can I rub them for good luck?"  
  
"Of coarse, everyone come gather round and rub my balls!"  
  
Dib laughed, Laura had such a great sense of humor, he liked her a lot.  
  
A few hours passed, Dib and Laura had spent the whole day together, and Zim had sat by the phone. It was 9:00 and it was time for a beach partay!  
  
Dib arrived at the beach party with Laura pulling him along quickly. He had never been to a beach party, he hoped it wasn't too boring. When he got there he knew it wasn't going to be boring at all, there was a nice fire going, a table off to the side piled high with food and a….Karaoke Machine? Laura sat Dib down by the fire and set off to find Rach, he looked around, there were about 15 other people there he didn't know. Laura came back a few minuets later and took Dib around introducing him to everyone, it seemed she was pretty popular and knew a lot of people. Everyone sat down around the fire, food in hand.  
  
Dib turned to Laura and said, "What happens now?"  
  
"Karaoke!" Laura said as she watched Rach get up onto the stage.  
  
Rach began to sing in the loudest voice she could.  
  
"OOPS! I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME! OH BABY BABY!"  
  
Everyone laughed and clapped when she had finished.  
  
Laura stood up and took Dib's hand, she then pushed him up onto the stage.  
  
"What?" He said, "I can't sing."  
  
"Try!" She yelled back at him.  
  
Dib gulped and began to sing the only song he knew he started off really softly and shakily but when he heard the crowd clapping he got louder and louder until...  
  
"HEY HEY WE'RE THE MONKEYS! PEOPLE SAY WE MONKEY AROUND! WE JUST TRY TO BE FRIENDLY!!"  
  
The party went on for a few hours, Dib had such a great time. There had been more singing, and dancing, and the food was just wonderful. He was now walking back to his cabin with Laura. They went inside and looked around. Laura picked up the photo of Dib and Zim and looked at it.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
  
"That's my uh..."Dib tried to figure out what to say, "....brother. In his Halloween costume." He kicked himself inside for what he said. But he just couldn't tell her he had a...  
  
"Oh, cool." She said, sitting down on his bed. He sat down next to her, he could tell she was a bit nervous. Very slowly he took her hand in his. She blushed and looked at him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.  
  
Ring Ring Ring. Zim tackled the phone and awnsered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi....Zim..?"  
  
"Oh Dib, I'v missed you so much, why haven't you called more, it's been total he-"  
  
"Look..." Dib cut him off, "I'v met someone else...her name is Laura. I....i'm staying here....with her....hello...?...Zim....I'm sorry.....are you there....?"  
  
Click.  
  
Zim had set the receiver down, his hand still on it; he stared at it for a long time. How could this have happened....?  
  
~*~I would wish upon a star, but that star, it doesn't shine.~*~  
~*~So read my book, with a boring ending.~*~  
~*~A short story of a lonely guy.~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED : If I damn well feel like it.  



	4. Come Back Dib...

Ok, I damn well felt like continuing! ^^ I hope that the ending doesn't upset anybody, not sure why it would, I just got a feeling, ya know? Anyways, as usual I don't own the IZ charas blah blah blah, plz enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib heard the click of Zim's phone hanging up. He sighed and bit his bottom lip a bit. Was this really all worth losing Zim? He had just met Laura.......but there was something about her that he just couldn't quite describe.....Dib turned when he heard a sound behind him. Laura was standing in the doorway brushing her hair slowly, she sat down next to Dib and started to arrange her balls.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"No," Replied Dib, "everything's fine." He got up and stretched. "So what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Well," Laura smiled as she finished with her balls, "I thought we could go to a carnival, is that alright?"  
  
"Of coarse, I love carnivals!" Dib remembered the one Zim was going to take him to and felt a sharp pang of guilt.   
  
Laura smiled. "It's a date, I'll be over here at about 7, I gotta go home and do chores, ech!" and with that, she skipped off.  
  
Dib laid down on his bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel bad, he missed Zim....  
  
Zim was still at his house staring at the phone, his bottom lip quivering. How could Dib do this to him? After all the times they spent together, he had left him for someone he had just met, and a girl at that. This was devastating. There was nothing left to live for now that he had lost Dib. He fell to his knees and began to sob.  
  
Dib was in a dark room, only a single ray of light shone from a tiny crack in the wall. He looked around, wondering what was going on. He heard footsteps behind him as Zim came out of the shadows and walked right passed him.  
  
"Wait!" Dib yelled, and tried to go after Zim but fell flat on his face. Something was holding his ankles. He looked behind him and saw Laura, her hands wrapped tightly around his feet, holding him back.  
  
"Laura," He said, "You're hurting me....."  
  
Laura grinned widly and only tightened her grip, her fingernails digging into Dib's skin and drawing blood. Dib let out a sharp yelp of pain and tried to pull himself away from Laura's grasp.  
  
Suddenly Dib sat up in his bed, sweating and panting slightly. He must have dozed off.....he shook his head. That settled it, he was going back home tomorrow, back to Zim, back to his old life. He only hoped Zim would take him back. He had made a huge mistake. He hopped out of bed and began to take things out of his drawers and stuff them into his suitcases.   
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind him. It was Laura. Dib looked at the clock, it was 5 minuets to 7..  
  
"Just looking for something." He lied. He hated lieing but that's what he had become, a worthless liar.  
  
"Oh," Laura said, "Well hurry up, we gotta get going." This was it, no more lies, no more hiding things from her, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen, Laura, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." She sat down on his bed, not noticing the hint of distress in his voice.  
  
"Laura, I...." But he was cut off by her finger on his lips.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, and yes, I love you too...." Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed with her, and kissed him. Dib's eyes widened, this was not what he had expected, not at all. His mind was flowing with feeling and questions, what to do? Should he kiss back? Should he push away? His mind was becoming more and more blurred and then he said something that made Laura stop and sit up suddenly....  
  
"What....?!" She asked, anger and hurt in her tone.  
  
Dib came out of his daze and tried to remember what he had said.  
  
"Oh.......shit....." He had moaned out Zim's name, and he could tell that Laura knew it was more than just a family relationship now.  
  
"Your brother?!" Apparently she hadn't gotten the full idea.....  
  
"Look, I can explain, he's not my brother." He said quickly as Laura burst into tears.  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
"I had to....I....I didn't want you to know I had a boyfriend....and now I regret it with all my heart and soul."  
  
Suddenly Dib stumbled backwards off the bed holding his hand over his right eye. Laura had punched him, hard.  
  
"That's for cheating on your boyfriend!" She upercutted Dib in the stomach.  
  
"And that's for lieing to me!" Then she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"And that's for realizing your mistake and fixing the problem...." Dib was shocked and in pain, he watched as Laura turned on her heal and left the room. Dib fell to the floor, Laura may have been a girl, but she could really pack a punch or two....  
  
Dib packed his stuff and ran into his father's room, he woke him up saying he had to go home and fast. They were soon on their way to the airport. Dib hoped he would get home in time before Zim did anything stupid....  
  
Zim sniffled and wiped some tears from his eyes as he closed the door to his house and started walking down the street. This was it the end of the line. It was too bad though, because he had left just before Dib called....  
  
"Hellooooo?" Gir had picked up the phone.  
  
"GIR! It's me Dib, I have to talk to Zim!"  
  
"Sorry, he's stepped out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He said he went to meet his maker, or something like that."  
  
Click.  
  
"How rude...."  
  
Dib was almost in tears, what if he was too late? Where would be the place Zim would go to kill himself....?  
  
Zim looked down at the water's edge and sighed. He climbed up onto the railing of the bridge and wondered what the afterlife would be like....  
  
Dib cursed, they we're caught in traffic, he couldn't take much more if this, it was going too slow. Suddenly he hopped out of the car and ran across the street. He only had one guess where Zim would try to die, and that was the bridge.  
  
Zim closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped, he waited for the sound of rushing water to overtake him, but it never happened. Zim opened his eyes, he wasn't even on the railing anymore, he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist, holding him back. He looked behind him and saw....  
  
"Dib!!"  
  
"Oh Zim!" Said Dib, pulling him close, tears streaming down his face. "Don't ever do anything like that again!"  
  
"But...what are you doing here, what about Laura......what happened to your eye?"  
  
"It's a long story, but all that matters is that I'm here, with you, if you'll take me back that is...."  
  
"Oh Dib...you know I will...."  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well...TA DA! Were you expecting sweet sweet revenge? A death? No? Well you got a nice happy ending, and Laura, she grew up to marry the Microsoft Word Paperclip, and White Angel died.  



End file.
